60secondsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Events
Events Involving Leaving the Shelter An Unexpected Call. Journal Entry: "Ring. Ring. There we were, thinking we would never hear a telephone signal again, when suddenly a phone starts ringing from somewhere outside. We figured it's the phone booth across the street. Should someone go answer it?" Choose to send a family member: "When we answered the phone, we could clearly hear a gasp of relief from the caller. They introduced themselves as survivors from a nearby town of Hill Valley. We had started exchanging information when the call was cut short. Something must have gone wrong on their side. We hope they will get back to us." Choose to do nothing: (information required) Yes/No Events Call the Sheriff! Journal Entry: "One thing you don't expect, is a band of people all dressed in green showing up at your doorstep, and claiming they take from the rich and give to the poor. That's exactly what happened to us. Should we let those clowns in? They might provide some quality entertainment!" Yes: "Those merry folks were very kind! They noticed we didn't have a radio and so offered us one. When we asked where they got it from, they said "the 1%". (+1 radio) (other yes results exist. information required) No: (information required) Events Using Items Fighting the tide. Journal entries: * "We had planned to go to Niagara Falls and see those beautiful waterfalls. We never expected to get a waterfall of our very own in our shelter. Right now, it seems that half a dozen pipes burst and all that water is pouring right into our bunker! We need to save our supplies!" * "What's that trickling sound? And why is the wall so wet? Are we about to get flooded? We don't have life preservers! Or a boat! A boat wouldn't even fit inside this shelter! We need to do something to save the supplies!" Options: Map, Deck of Cards, Radio, nothing. Pick Map: (information required) Pick Deck of Cards: (information required) Pick Radio: "Well, that was lucky! The shelter filled with water pretty rapidly, and we were certain we were going to drown. With our heads barely above the water, we weren't even able to open the hatch and escape! Before we could start considering the worst, the water level started to drop. We're fine, save for the mess we need to deal with." (-1 map (if available), -1 deck of cards (if available)) Pick nothing: (information required) Best option: A matter of opinion. Infestation. Journal entry: "We never thought we'd live to see a dancing cockroach. We still haven't, but we saw one that was nearly as big as a cat. The good news is, they've probably scared off any rats in the area. The bad news is, they are huge and will probably attack us when they get a chance!" Options: Bug Spray, Boy Scout Handbook, nothing. Pick Bug Spray: (Information required) Pick Boy Scout Handbook: (Information required) Pick Nothing: "Oh my... that thing is huge! And there goes another one! Roaches everywhere! We're doomed! We already feel all dirty!" Lost. In the neighbourhood. Journal entry: "Today, the music from the radio stopped abruptly, and instead we got to listen to a transmission from the army! We were almost halfway to the door when they started talking about evacuation, but it turns out there is something we need to do first. All survivors were asked to have a sign that we're alive somewhere in the area. The exact location was given in geographical coordinates. We need a map to establish where that is." Options: Map, nothing. Pick Map: (Information required) Pick Nothing: "We were sure we could find the location without a map. We were wrong. Hopefully, we'll get lucky next time." Nuclear fallout has gone. Journal entry: "It's high time we stopped wondering about what's going on and started asking questions, or at least listen to some reasonable answers. So how about tuning to a radio station and learning a thing or two about the brave new world?" Options: Radio, nothing. Pick Radio: "We were able to get a weak signal and tap into government's emergency announcement service. And guess what... great news! The fallout outside has mostly gone! It should be much safer to travel on the surface now. Pick Nothing: (information required) Best option: Radio Planning action. Journal entry: "We woke up to a dripping sound today and noticed there's something leaking from the pipes. That green liquid looked innocent enough. Even after it ate through the table. And the chair. And the floor. Patching up that pipe is probably a good idea. Options: Gas Mask, Boy Scout Handbook, nothing. Pick Gas Mask: (Information required) Pick Boy Scout Handbook: (Information required) Pick Nothing: "We couldn't figure it out so we just assumed that's what a regular pipe would do in the event of a nuclear apocalypse and decided to ignore it. We've been feeling a bit funny today, though. Probably no connection to the pipe. None whatsoever." Best option: Boy Scout Handbook Secrets of the shelter. Journal entry: "Ever since we jumped into our fallout shelter we've been wondering about that OTHER door in the shelter. Should it even be here? Where does it head? It's high time we checked it out. Options: Rifle, Flashlight, nothing. Pick Rifle: (Information required) Pick Flashlight: "It was very fortunate we had that flashlight! If it wasn't for that, we would've missed a pile of old maps collecting dust in a corner. They were mostly boring national park maps and the like, but one of them turned out to be a map of our town." (+1 map) Pick Nothing: (Information required) Silent as the grave. Journal entry: "We've discussed everything we could and no one is willing to chat anymore. The silence is really disturbing. We should do something before we start talking to ourselves instead." Options: Radio, nothing. Pick Radio: "Ah! How fortunate we took the radio with us! We can probably listen to some music. They still play music out there, don't they?" (increases sanity) Pick Nothing: (information required) (decreases sanity) That reeks! (unofficial name) Journal entry: "It's been a while since we showered. The smell in this tiny shelter is as far from roses as it can get. We had thought of washing ourselves... Too bad we didn't grab any soap along the way, but maybe we can make do with something else?" Options: Ammo, Gas Mask, Bug Spray, nothing. Pick Ammo: (information required) Pick Gas Mask: (information required) Pick Bug Spray: "We finally have a good use for that bug spray we brought down. It probably smells better than we do, so we can use it to become a bit more presentable. Smell-wise, anyway. (-1 Bug Spray) Pick Nothing: (information required) Best option: Ammo (confirmation required) We defended our shelter. Journal entry: "Alert! There is a gang of firefighters outside! Or at least they are dressed like ones. They've been banging on the door, ordering us to surrender all of our supplies. They claim they'll drive us out with fire if we don't comply! Guess the definition of a firefighter has somewhat changed recently. How do we oppose them?" Options: Bug Spray, Axe, Rifle, nothing. Pick Bug Spray: (information required) Pick Axe: (information required) Pick Rifle: "It's not surprising that a few shots were enough to send those cowards running. The question is, what happens if the rifle malfunctions or we use all of our ammo? We do hope it won't come to that. Otherwise, we might need to defend ourselves using knives and forks." Pick Nothing: (information required) We stood our ground. Journal entry: "Alarm! There is a group of people outside and they don't seem too friendly! We recognise some of them, they used to be in our neighbourhood watch. They don't sound too concerned with the well-being of the neighbourhood...anymore, but they are very serious about angrily waving their heavy flashlights. We need to do something before they break in and take everything we have." Options: Bug Spray, Axe, Rifle, nothing. Pick Bug Spray: (information required) Pick Axe: (information required) Pick Rifle: "It's not surprising that a few shots were enough to send those cowards running. The question is, what happens if the rifle malfunctions or we use all of our ammo? We do hope it won't come to that. Otherwise, we might need to defend ourselves using knives and forks." Pick Nothing: (information required)Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics